The Italian Assassin
by pruitabutts
Summary: A young man named Feliciano Vargas works as a undercover assassin for the police. His job is to seduce heavily wanted criminals after tracking them down, and gaining their trust in order to assassinate them when their guard is low. His next assignment is a man by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt, a very heavily wanted and slippery man the police have too much trouble catching.
1. Step 1: Seduce

**Disclaimer: I do not plan on having actual romance in this fic. You can look at it as Pruita or whatever if you like, but remember that is not my OWN intention, though I don't see anything wrong with you seeing it that way. Thank you.**

His job was simple. Locate. Seduce. _Kill_. Those were his 3 steps, and he always managed to do each one of them without fail. Feliciano- otherwise known as Feli, so he didn't give away his full name to his victims- was an assassin. He assassinated criminals that couldn't be seduced by women who did the same job he did. That was what he was here for.

It wasn't always an easy job, of course. Some men were much harder to seduce than others, but some were almost like jelly and could be done within just a _day_. Some others could take months before he'd gained enough of their trust, or to find the right time to do stuff, but Feliciano made sure to never forget his job. No matter how nice the men he was working to kill may seem to be, he knew they were "most wanted" criminals and made sure to never stoop low enough to fall for their seduction, though he made sure they thought he did.

He sometimes had to go full out as well- letting the men touch him or use him to their liking, though he made sure to state his boundaries. Even if he was meant to seduce, he was still a human being- and luckily, most of the men respected that because of their growing 'love' for him. True, they didn't always listen; but he was a strong man, built just for this kind of job, and he could handle a lot. That's why he was assigned to _many_ jobs in the time he'd been in the profession.

As of right now, in mid-winter, he's just been assigned to a new victim. The man goes by the name "Gilbert Beilschmidt". Gilbert is German, as Feli'd been told, and seems to be on the 'wanted' list for many things. Attempted murder, thug violence, and theft are just a few of them. It's noted he was hard to catch; always hiding out and never in the public eye enough to be caught by the police. He's sly and sneaky, and Feliciano seemed to be the next best thing to try and catch the man. Feliciano of course agreed to it right away, assuming it'd be just as easy as every other job he'd done so far.

After being directed to where they had spotted Gilbert many times before, Feliciano was sent there, all dolled up in a _showy_ leather outfit. -almost like a dress, but obviously not quite the same thing. He nodded his thanks to the man who had driven him to the spot, then sighed as he watched him drive away quickly, running a hand over his hair and glancing around. Sketchy part of town, that's for sure. The buildings looked kinda run down, streets and sidewalks not well cared for, street lights only on here and there, over half of them out and making the area much darker at this time of night.

The Italian looked down at his phone, examining the picture of the man he was hunting for. Silver hair... pale complexion... _red eyes._ He was easy to spot, no doubt. He couldn't understand why it was so hard for anyone to catch him. He raised a brow at the thought, but decided there must be some reason behind it. He must just be cunning and sly enough to slip away..

He sighed and glanced around again, putting his phone away and beginning to walk around, making sure to put up an act of vulnerability, putting on a slightly frightened expression on his face, making it seem as if he stumbled into the area by accident. Surely he had to be here somewhere… it might take a while to find him though though.

Or not.

He blinked, spotting sight of a small group of men within only a couple minutes of walking around the area- with the man in question in the midst of the crowd . They seemed to be talking, and were obviously gang material, but his usual go-to act was a dumb, vulnerable young boy. So, he of course quickly scurried over to them, tapping the silver-haired man's shoulder. "U-Uhm...excuse me?"

"Eh?" a rough-toned, annoyed sounding voice came from the man he was standing behind, before watching him turn around, revealing his distinct blood-red eyes and the irritable expression he wore. "Who the hell are you? You really shouldn't be down here, eh boy?"

Feliciano gulped, tilting his head forward and twiddling his fingers as he took a small step back, forcing out a nervous chuckle. "Ah- I didn't realize..I just g-g..got lost and was trying to find my way back home. I'm kinda dumb and forgot how to get there…" he stuttered and frowned, blinking his eyes up at him. "Uh- you wouldn't happen to be willing to help me would you~?" He shifted his hips subtly, trying to put off his seduction without full-out rubbing on him or anything, knowing that was far too suspicious to try and pull from the start with a guy like Gilbert.

Gilbert blinked, before laughing a bit, waving his hand in a dismissive fashion, the few men that stood with the albino scoffing in disapproval, and turning to walk away, having deserted the two of them at Gilbert's simple signal with his hand. He looked over the Italian, examining him for any form of weapon or any sign that it was an act. It didn't seem to be too suspicious..but could he really be this dumb? "...oh really~?" he chuckled, stepping closer to him and suddenly wrapping an arm around the boy's waist, chuckling. "What's in it for me if I help ya' out? Surely it'd be a fucking waste of my time, I'm a busy man, you see."

Perfect. Falling right into the trap. This was exactly how it usually went, more or less. Though, it was obvious this man wasn't as willing to fully give in so easily, he seemed the slightest bit suspicious. He was smart, he'd give him that.

"O-Oh!- ah...I...I see...uhm." he gulped again, only shifting a little when the arm wrapped around his small waist, bringing a small blush to his face, making sure to not falter any of the 'flustered, stupid boy' act he had going on, continuing it with ease. "Well, I got lost because I finished up a- erm.._job_. I kinda..have sex for money, si? So, I didn't know where I was when I woke up and therefore am not too sure how to get home…." he dragged out the last word with a frown, shifting a bit in the man's loose grip to his waist, subtly trying to get out from the man's hold, "I mean- u-u..uh..what exactly do you have in mind? I don't exactly have a lot of cash on hand right now-"

Gilbert's smirk grew a bit, and Feliciano felt the grip around his waist tighten a little, himself being pressed up against the man a bit more. He gulped, glancing up at him and tilting his head to the side slightly, cheeks flushing as Gilbert pushed his face down a bit closer to his. He held back from scrunching up his face at the obvious smell of cigarettes and bad breath with him being so close, and only shyly tried to pull away, squeaking when the hand slipped down a bit down his back. "Well, you surely can't be dumb enough to assume I'd want cash right away. Sure, cash would be great but, if you have sex for money, you must be good at it..huh~?" Gilbert snorted a bit, only slipping his hand down more and more over the slightly curved body.

Of course he was a horndog just like almost every other guy he's seduced. Ugh, gross. He sighed shakily and nodded, forcing his cheeks to flush an even deeper shade of red. "A...Ah...y….yes sir, of course. I-.." He gulped again, shifting in his hold again, awkwardly trying to get it to loosen a bit, but of course only got it more tightened in return. This man really was forceful...it wasn't like he hasn't come across men like this before but- this man seemed..off. He had to learn way more about him before he even thought about trying to move in for the kill. He was too smart to get to so quickly. Damn it.

The small Italian boy let out a small nervous laugh yet again, glancing away and raising a free hand to twirl some of his hair around a finger, gulping again. "I guess so- I...I could let you off for free...you promise to help me get home t-though?" He shivered a bit, tensing as he felt the hand move down further to soon grab at his ass. Sly asshole.. He didn't expect him to make a move so quickly, finally forcing himself away from him, stumbling a bit and huffing out a quick breath. "Ah, please refrain from t-t.. touching me so soon-! Can't we at least..uh, g-go somewhere first?"

Gilbert frowned when Feliciano ended up pulling away after the touch, crossing his arms. He eventually let out a sigh though, nodding at both of the questions he had been given. "Ja, Ja, whatever. Just let me have the deal for free and then I'll get ya home safely. _Promise._" He grinned wide, tapping his foot on the ground slightly and reaching forward to grab the boy's hand, pulling him along rather forcefully. "Come on~! We can go to my place if ya want? Not much elsewhere to go, really. It's a nice place, I mean it. All secluded..nicely furnished…"

Feliciano wasn't stupid. Obviously. He only smiled though, nodding and continuing with his act as the oblivious small boy. "Sure~! Sounds good to me..is it far from here...or?"

"Nah, it's nearby. You gotta promise you don't tell anyone about it, alright?" Gilbert also wasn't stupid. He didn't plan on taking the boy to his actual place, knowing that'd put him at risk. Besides, if he did, he wouldn't be able to let him leave. He could tell the police where he was hiding out! Then he'd have to find a new hiding spot.. and that was never fun. It was a pain in the ass. "I can walk ya there if you promise to not go blabbing your mouth about our deal, Ja?" he was already walking though as he spoke, practically dragging the boy along in the process. Easy snatch in his eyes, seeing he already had a plan forming in his head. Like hell he planned on actually taking the dumb boy home. If he was as good as he was imagining, he wanted him to be all his. Couldn't risk him blabbing his mouth after all anyway right?

Feliciano played along, but was just as suspicious as the man seemed to be. They both were equivalently intelligent, made it hard to read each other perfectly in the process. Or, really, it made them read each other _too_ well. He stayed quiet, only nodding at all the questions as he walked with him, it only taking a few more minutes of walking before they ended up at some broken down apartment building, Feliciano looking up at it questioningly, cocking his head to the side, "...here?"

Gilbert nodded, chuckling a little to himself, letting the boy look over it for a short moment before pulling him along and into the building. "Ja, here." It was obviously pretty much abandoned, as was a lot of this area. Explained why he stayed down here...hardly any witnesses to tell the police where he was, other than saying he was in this area. Smart.

There was no way he could get out of this without having to give into some action it seemed, which was usually the case but still every time he had to it fucking sucked. Feliciano held back from showing any distaste at the idea though, happily following him into the building and up the stairs to one of the rooms that must of been his. It was obviously his back up room for something like this. He was so prepared...Feliciano hated to say it but he was kinda impressed how prepared he seemed. He _really_ didn't want to get caught huh?

Feliciano would make fucking sure he did though. Well, more dead than caught. _He'd be caught in the grave, that's for sure._


	2. Step 2: Act (Preveiw)

**_Heyo guys UH so I kinda spent the whole summer not doing anything with this story uvu;;; sorry haha qvq To apologize for that I am going to post what I have for the chapter so far and see what you guys think? If you guys like it I'll probably continue!_******

**_-NSFW WARNING-_**

"Well? Aren't you going to undress?" the annoyed tone returned as the silver-haired male sat on the bed of the room Feliciano had been led to, his arms crossed and an impatient but eager expression on his face.

Feliciano sighed a bit, putting another dumb smile on his face and nodding. "Si- of course.." he turned, shutting the door to the room behind him, and keeping his back to the man as he began to undress himself slowly, removing one article of clothing at a time. Leather wasn't the easiest fabric to get off- but luckily he'd removed these kind of outfits _plenty_ of times, leaving him able to remove the two pieces of it with ease.

The Italian glanced back towards him, giving him a shy-looking smile as he forced another deep blush to his face, slowly letting his thin boxers fall to the ground while keeping his back to him. "So you- promise you'll help me home afterwards...Si?" he decided to ask again, finally turning to face him, walking over to him and moving to lean against his lap, leaning his face in close to his. "Because it would really be a shame to give you this for free then not have you keep your side of the deaalll~" he pouted, tilting his head a bit.

A scoff was heard from the man, and a large grin spread across Gilbert's face as he ran a hand down the Italian's bare side, feeling the slight curve of his body. "Ja, of course...just like I promised~" It wasn't hard for Feliciano to notice the mischievous glint in his eyes as he spoke. Perfect- exactly what he was looking for. He knew he was lying about the promise, which wasn't necessarily bad in his case. He could act out as if he was warming up to him once he was stuck with him. Earn his trust. _Bang._

This was all too easy. It was almost too easy.. but Feliciano brushed the thought off and only keeping the soft smile on his face, allowing the hand to run down his thin body. He was all too used to this kind of thing, and only leaned over the man, pressing his face close to his, grinning more as he pressed his lips against the man's cheek, snaking his hand down to begin undoing the man's pants slowly, keeping his soft, auburn eyes locked on the piercing red ones in front of him.

"...You're smart to agree to this, you know...stupid boy- getting lost in such a _dangerous_ area..~" The silver-haired male chuckled, continuing to keep his eyes locked on the boy, obviously still the slightest bit cautious.

This guy really didn't mess around… has he had people try this kind of thing on him before? Or did he just expect it..?

Feliciano smiled a bit softer, continuing to kiss at his cheeks and even moving to his neck here and there, sliding his hand down into the thin boxers that were now visible. The Italian kept his face practically pressed against the man's neck, beginning to gently fondle the German. "...I didn't _mean_ to get lost…" He pouted, glancing up at him from where he was breathing against his neck.

Gilbert shook his head slowly, hardly reacting to the touches- or not showing it at least. "...you're still a stupid boy." he spoke firmly, not necessarily making his tone mean, but not nice either. "You sure are slow about everything though, aren't you?"

Ah. So he was the impatient type.

"...ah. R-Right...sorry-" Feliciano frowned, moving away so he wasn't so close to him and moving down so he was on his knees in front of him, moving his hands back up to pull down his pants and boxers a little, pulling his cock out slowly. "...This helps much more than touches..Si~?" he asked in a sultry tone, just before leaning his head down and gently taking the head into his mouth, sucking around him rather skillfully, inwardly grinning when he finally got a grunt from the man in response.

Well, it was true he was known for being good at this kind of thing- some even dared to label him as the 'Master of Blowjobs.' Which, in all honesty, Feliciano only found funny, seeing the only reason he _was_ so good at all this stuff was for the sole purpose of work.

Slowly sucking around him, Feliciano bobbed his head slowly up and down, moving himself down farther each time he pushed his head down, glancing up at him once he felt a hand move into his hair, Feliciano letting out a soft hum as he, in response, pushed his head down much more quickly, letting the hardening cock slide down his throat, hardly even gagging when he did so.

Gilbert was trying to hold back his noises. It was obvious to Feliciano in a second of listening to him; he was grunting and even choking on breaths here and there. He also wasn't speaking. Did he usually not make noise..? Was he embarrassed Feliciano had the ability to _get_ noises from him?

Feliciano let the length stay deep in his throat for a moment, before slowly pulling back just enough so he could breath, panting lightly. He felt the hand in his hair tighten it's grip, just before feeling himself be pretty much forced into his movements at a faster pace. Small lines of drool already began to run down Feliciano's chin, the small Italian keeping his eyes locked up at the man.


End file.
